


Snuggle With Me

by Chereche



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chereche/pseuds/Chereche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wants to snuggle for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble that hopefully is the tiniest bit adorable.

"Come here," Blaine bid, holding out a hand to Kurt.

The teenager in question looked from the hand to Blaine with a slight frown before approaching him, sliding his hand into Blaine's calloused, slightly larger one. Blaine squeezed their combined fingers for a moment before, with a sharp tug, tumbled Kurt down until he was sitting in his lap. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, even as Blaine released his fingers in favour of wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender waist. Kurt squirmed for a moment at the close contact before relaxing into the embrace, not sure what to make of the fact that their faces were mere inches apart. Kurt swallowed, his eyes briefly glancing downwards to Blaine's lips before he met his eyes.

"What are we doing?" he asked, his voice slightly husky.

"Well," Blaine said, his voice soft. "You are sitting on my lap, and we are cuddling."

His explanation was so simple that Kurt could not help but chuckle and snuggle in a bit closer, allowing his head to be pillowed on Blaine's shoulder.

"There you go!" he declared cheerfully, rubbing Kurt's side. "And now we cuddle."

"You just wanted me close," Kurt accused, before sighing contentedly.

"Guilty as charged," he agreed. "Nevertheless, we needed a break from that project and I wanted a chance to cuddle."

"More like you stayed up last night watching some sort of romantic nonsense and now want to give it a try."

"Well...there might be some truth to that," Blaine admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Dork," Kurt snorted.

"Your dork," he rebutted.

"You're right," Kurt agreed, closing his eyes. "You're my dork."


End file.
